Property
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Arthur cerró la puerta, mientras reía macabramente. Había sido una tarde bastante divertida, y Seychelles… Seychelles era una fierecilla que domaría poco a poco, pacientemente. Porque ella ahora era de su propiedad. AU, pirate!England, violencia sugerida


_**NADA QUE DECIR… ESTA VEZ UN DRABBLE MEDIO EXTRAÑO.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PPERTENECEN. TODO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

_**PAIRING: **__**ENGLAND/UNITED KINGDOM&SEYCHELLES ISLANDS**_

_**SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: RUN DEVIL, RUN – KESHA *na' que ver… pero me gusta este tema***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Property<strong>_

-¡Dame esos lazos...! – pidió con rudeza, ante la negativa de la chica por dásela de buena forma—es una orden

-¿¡Porque debo hacerlo!—la joven se retorcía en los fuertes brazos del rubio, tratando en vano de escapar del fuerte agarre que estos ejercían en su frágil contextura

-¡Porque yo te lo ordeno!—respondía el otro, estrechando el abrazo, y casi disfrutando de la mueca de dolor de la menor—No soporto ver que lleves nada que te recuerde a ese bastardo francés

_Tiene que aprender… va a aprender. Mía y de nadie más_

-¿Y con qué derecho?—replicaba la otra, reprimiendo la mueca de dolor anterior, para mostrarle al inglés una de asco—él es todo lo que tengo

-El derecho que tengo al ser tu dueño…- respondió el otro, en medio de una carcajada— ¿además crees que al francés le interesas? _Poor innocent girl_

-No hables así de él, nadie es mi dueño y menos tú bast…—las palabras le fueron arrebatadas de la boca, por el tirón que ejerció en mayor sobre el maldito collar que llevaba en su cuello

_Ella era suya… su propiedad_

_-Watch your words, girl!_—volvió a tirar de la correa, lo que causó que la joven cayera al piso, lacerándose las rodillas.

Seychelles no era alguien dócil… y eso le gustaba… le gustaba en demasía. Por eso cuando la vio con en _wine bastard,_ no pudo quitarse la idea de la cabeza… Seychelles iba a ser su propiedad… tenía que serlo.

El dolor carcomía su cuerpo, pero ella no se rendiría. Y no demostraría ningún tipo de debilidad… aunque la sangre ya fluía en su boca producto de las mordidas que tenía en sus labios

Aunque eso lo irritaba, a la vez era lo que más le gustaba de ella, y lo que la separaba de las demás… simples mujeres insípidas que no llegaban a darle el riesgo que necesitaba su vida.

Él veía en la joven, a un reto… un reto que en sí mismo era el premio.

_Y él lo ganaría_

-¿Y que es lo que vas a hacerme, _bâtarde sourcils_? ¡Te lo dije, tú no eres mi dueño!

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Él la tomo de los cabellos, y la besó salvajemente… gozando del sabor a sangre que impregnaba la boca de la joven mujer, succionando casi con placer los lacerados labios y arrancándole en el proceso los lazos rojos que sujetaban las coletas de su cabello

-¡Dejame ir…!—la joven trataba de separarse… pero sus esfuerzos no eran efectivos

-Nunca, my dear… tú eres como una fiera salvaje, que necesito domar—la acaricio lascivamente las piernas—y créeme que no te dejaré ir.

Más Arthur la soltó, dejando que cayera al piso de madera, casi como una bolsa de papas… seguramente lastimándose el proceso.

-Por ahora me voy pequeña… pero volveré a buscarte mañana…Eres de mi propiedad, y recuerda que puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera- Arthur cerró la puerta, mientras reía macabramente

Había sido una tarde bastante divertida, y Seychelles… Seychelles era una fierecilla que domaría poco a poco, pacientemente.

_Ahora ya no lo mordía como antes… quizás le estaba comenzando a gustar_

Después de todo, él era Arthur Kirkland, el Azote de los Siete Mares… y nada se interpondría en que Seychelles fuera suya en _todos los sentidos_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Mein Gott! ¿De dónde salió este divague?<strong>_

_**Ok… es producto de mucha, mucha cafeína… y una mente que divaga en exceso…. Y que posee una notebook bajo la cama (?)**_

_**Yes, puede que parezca confuso… pero me agrada el pirate!England… y amo la Federación Tsundere!**_

_**Si te gustó, comenta**_

_**Si no te gustó, ¡comenta!**__** Me encantaría saber tus razones *¡así enviaré a mi mayordomo demonio a que se coma tu alma! Wahahahaha***_

_**Si añades a favoritos….**__** Es obvio que te gusta, así que porque no me haces feliz y dejas review?**_

_**¡SEXO, PAZ Y ROCK N' ROLL! XDD**_

**_KillerQueen_**


End file.
